Angelsitting
by Claidheamor
Summary: Alors que Dean et Sam se prenaient du bon temps dans la maison de Bobby, voilà qu'il se retrouvent avec trois bébés sur les bras, amenés comme par magie. Mais voilà...Ces bébés ne sont pas comme les autres et les frères Winchester n'ont pas vraiment la fibre paternelle... (SUPERNATURAL AU)


**J'étais en train de chercher une de mes fanfictions lorsque je suis tombée sur celle-ci que j'avais écrit il y a des mois voire un an. Curieuse (et ne m'en souvenant pas) je l'ai relu et je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de la poster! Elle ne sera pas grande, à peine quelques chapitres mais c'est surtout pour l'idée "humouristique".**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions.**

 **Enjoy!**

Les Winchesters étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon de Bobby. Ils avaient réussi à se frayer une place parmi tous les livres jonchant la table et le sol et s'étaient assis -sur des chaises qu'ils avaient trouvé avec surprise, ne sachant même pas qu'elles existaient- et buvaient une bière, le soleil de l'après-midi versant ses quelques rayons sur leurs visages apaisés. Bobby lisait un livre à son bureau habituel, non pas pour une enquête mais juste pour se cultiver, la casquette vissée sur sa tête, avec son habituel air bourru. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'affaire depuis quelques jours et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Après tout, ils étaient toujours sur les routes à chasser des monstres et sauver des vies sans jamais recevoir quelque chose en retour, mis à part des hématomes. Alors ils profitaient grandement de ces moments de répits, en attendant que le travail les appelle une nouvelle fois.

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et prit une grande inspiration qui se sentait satisfaite.

"Combien de temps qu'on avait pas été comme ça?" demanda-t-il en regardant le paysage d'épaves de voitures par la fenêtre.

Sam sourit, tournant sa bouteille entre ses doigts.

"Un bail." répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Et tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux là, maintenant?"

"Quoi?"

"Un bon hamburger au bacon avec plein de fromage."

Sam rit de bon coeur quant au visage goguenard qu'il arborait.

"A croire que les monstres ont décidé de partir en vacances...Et par la même occasion de nous en donner." souffla Dean.

"Vous savez que ça ne va pas durer." marmonna Bobby depuis son coin.

"On le sait bien. Merci de ton pessimiste toujours aussi apprécié Bobby." grogna Dean.

Sam rit à nouveau et se tourna lui aussi vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé, laissant apparaître un ciel bleu azur où voletaient quelques oiseaux. Un unique nuage passa dans le paysage et une interrogation lui vint à l'esprit.

"Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu Castiel." constata-t-il.

"C'est vrai tiens..." fit Bobby en posant son livre.

"Il a peut-être encore une de ses histoires d'anges à la con." hasarda Dean.

"T'as essayé de le prier?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Oui. Mais il ne répond pas, comme d'habitude."

"Il a peut-être des ennuis..."

Dean sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas tout comme Sam et Bobby. Car Castiel n'hésitait jamais à leur rendre visite même quand il était en danger. Il commençait même à se dire que ce petit frottement d'aile qui annonçait sa venue lui manquait. Il soupira.

"Je ne pense pas. Il sait qu'il peut nous appeler s'il a besoin d'aide. Il est donc tout simplement occupé."

Puis voyant sa bière vide, il se leva et partit dans la cuisine s'en chercher une dans le frigo. Sam et Bobby était maintenant en train de disserter sur ce qui pouvait occuper un ange. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et regarda longuement les bières qui y trainaient. Il regarda ensuite derrière son épaule pour voir si personne ne le regardait. Il ne voulait pas que Sam l'entende, c'était un peu personnel. Il leva la tête vers le plafond.

"Bon..." il se râcla la gorge, "Cas. Raah, j'me sens toujours con en faisant ça, enfin bref... On s'inquiète pour toi mon pote. Tu viens plus et la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé tu étais dans un piteux état comme si tu étais malade, et avant même que je te demande ce qui n'allait pas, tu t'es barré sans un mot en me laissant ton trench-coat. C'est important le trench-coat tu sais, ça fait presque parti de toi tellement tu le portes, et il est dans une armoire depuis une semaine maintenant et...ouais enfin bref...J'ai rien dit aux autres mais...C'est super inquiétant tu sais mais le pire c'est que tu ne réponds pas, si tu as des ennuis, viens nous en parler, tu sais très bien que l'on sera là pour toi. Alors ramène ton petit cul ailé tout de suite..."

Il marqua une pause.

"Je t'en prie Cas." ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Il attendit quelques secondes aux aguets, en regardant autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas une apparition soudaine de son ange. Mais comme depuis des jours, il n'y eu aucune réponse. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre sans laisser aucune trace. Pas de messages, pas de visites, rien. Il s'inquiétait réellement et espérait que son instinct le trompait.

Il eut un soupir las et prit une nouvelle bière d'une main rageuse, fermant le frigo sur le même ton puis parti rejoindre Sam et Bobby qui n'avaient rien entendu de sa prière. Comme il commençait à avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient, il secoua son petit doigt à l'intérieur en grimaçant. Mais le bruit devint plus fort et plus strident et il gémit, se prenant la tête à une main. Il sut alors que le bruit ne venait pas de sa tête mais de dehors, voyant les visages de Sam et Bobby se tordre de douleur. Les vitres éclatèrent d'un seul coup en un grand fracas, éparpillant des morceaux de verre partout dans la maison suivi par une lumière éblouissante et ils tombèrent tous à terre, leurs tympans ainsi que leurs yeux violemment agressés. Cela dura vingt bonnes interminables secondes où Dean pensa même que ceci était l'apocalypse et que quelqu'un leur en voulait décidemment d'être en vacances. Mais la lumière finit par s'éteindre et le bruit par s'atténuer peu à peu. Lorsque tout fut entièrement calme, Dean se leva en titubant et s'accroupit à côté de son frère.

"Sammy, hey Sammy, tu m'entends?" demanda-t-il en le secouant, ses oreilles toujours sifflantes.

Sam grogna et plissa douloureusement les yeux. Il se releva, faisant tomber au sol les morceaux de verre qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

"Ca va...Je vais bien..." souffla-t-il en se tenant la tête, "Mais c'était quoi ça? Un ange?"

Dean leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Je pense aussi. On devrait prendre les armes."

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et aidèrent Bobby à faire de même, qui était complètement sonné. Une fois leurs esprits récupérés, ils prirent tous une arme et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

"S'il y a un ange par ici ou quoi que ce soit d'autre assoiffé de sang, on va l'accueillir comme il se doit." fit Bobby en chargeant son arme avec des balles que les Winchesters n'avaient jamais vu avant.

"C'est quoi ces balles Bobby?" demanda Dean en regardant avec attention son colt, "Des balles en argent?".

Il eut un sourire fier.

"Des balles explosives remplies d'huile sacrée." expliqua-t-il, puis voyant qu'ils le regardaient avec étonnement et admiration, il ajouta: "Y'a pas que vous qui s'ennuie les samedi soir!"

Sam hocha la tête, trouvant l'idée ingénieuse. Puis Dean empoigna la poignée de porte et tous échangèrent un regard décidé.

"A trois j'ouvre. Un...deux..."

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et tous mirent en joue le paysage. Mais dehors il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat et après avoir regardé partout (même dans les airs) ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ils commencèrent même à douter quant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Finalement, Sam baissa les yeux et sursauta en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?" lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous suivirent son regard et eurent exactement la même réaction face à ce qu'il étaient en train d'assister. Car ce n'était pas habituel comme situation:

Trois bébés reposaient devant leur porte, tous emmitouflés dans une sorte de cocon à plumes. Celui devant les pieds de Dean avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et dormait à poings fermés dans son cocon à la couleur doré et étrangement fascinante. Celui devant les pieds de Sam était blond au cocon d'un blanc immaculé et dormait comme son voisin. Quant au dernier, qui était bizarrement plus en arrière que les autres, avait des cheveux noirs de jais, avec un cocon d'un noir profond presque comme ses cheveux mais lui ne dormait pas, observant de ses yeux bleus azurs les chasseurs totalement pétrifiés.

"Des...Des gosses?" souffla Dean, n'en revenant pas.

"Mais qui les a laissé là?" fit Sam en se grattant la tête.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et Bobby eut un soupir agacé.

"Faisons les entrer, on ne peut pas les laisser là."

Il poussa les deux frères pour approcher les bébés, une lueur bizarre dans le regard qu'ils ne reconnurent pas et prit celui aux cheveux noirs. Puis voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Prenez les au lieu de me regarder avec vos yeux de merlans frits, ils vont pas vous mordre." bougonna-t-il.

Sam et Dean hésitèrent puis rangèrent leurs armes dans leurs pantalons pour pouvoir les prendre dans leurs bras. Dean se fit la réflexion que leur cocon était très doux au touché. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le paysage cherchant une personne responsable de ce qui leur arrivait puis ne voyant rien, il fermèrent la porte. Bobby leur montra le canapé pour qu'ils y posent les enfants. Une fois fait, Dean croisa les bras.

"Et maintenant quoi? On fait du babysitting?" s'écria-t-il, fébrile.

"On trouve qui a mis ces bébés là et on lui redonne." répondit calmement Bobby.

"Mais ça va prendre combien de temps?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ca dépend de qui on recherche..."

Dean marmonna un "super" agacé. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants et ça le stressait qu'il y en ait à la maison. Et puis cette histoire était très étrange, c'était de toute évidence un ange qui avait fait ça mais pourquoi laisser trois enfants devant leur porte? Il se croyait dans un conte de fée? Et Castiel qui ne répondait toujours pas...

Sam se baissa en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux pour contempler les gamins.

"Hé regardez les deux se réveillent."

Bobby et Dean s'approchèrent voyant en effet les deux paires d'yeux les regarder avec incompréhension tout en papillonnant des cils, émergeant à peine du sommeil.

"Vous avez vu? Les cocons...Ils bougent!"

Ils découvrirent avec stupeur que ces cocons n'en étaient finalement pas. Car les bébés s'étaient étirés, déployant par la même occasion leurs ailes enroulés autour d'eux qui formaient cette sorte de cocon.

C'était des bébés anges.

Les trois bébés anges baillaient, leurs ailes frémissantes s'étirant doucement dans leur dos. Les Winchesters, ainsi que Bobby, les regardèrent bouche bée.

"Des anges...Des bébés anges!" souffla Sam, interdit.

Les enfants piaillaient maintenant entre eux dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, battant des ailes avec énergie et s'agitant dans leur linge, parfaitement réveillés. Seul le petit aux cheveux noirs restait un peu à l'écart, regardant pour une raison inconnue, Dean fixement dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi il fait ça lui?" s'exclama nerveusement Dean.

Il n'aimait pas cette façon de le regarder parce qu'elle lui rappelait Castiel, avec sa tête légèrement sur le côté et ses paupières plissées. Encore plus étrange, ses yeux étaient exactement de la même couleur que son ami mais il repoussait l'idée qui lui vint d'un seul coup à l'esprit. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible se disait-il. Ce serait trop fou pour être probable.

Soudain, le petit secoua ses ailes noires comme si quelque chose le gênait et tous virent quelque chose en sortir, projeté dans les airs. Cela atterrit devant eux avec un bruit sourd et Sam se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était une petite enveloppe. Il la tourna et retourna, ne voyant pas d'adresse ni de nom et finit par l'ouvrir. Il déplia le papier qui était à l'intérieur et entreprit de lire. Plus il lisait, plus ses sourcils se haussaient et quand il eut finit, il regarda avec ahurissement les bébés.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda Dean.

Sam lui tendit la lettre.

"C'est de la part de Cas. Pour toi."

Dean fronça les sourcils et la prit après hésitation. Il vit que l'écriture était tremblante et difficile à déchiffrer, comme si une personne malade s'était dépêchée d'écrire.

 _"Dean,_

 _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder des pensées cohérentes, alors je serais bref. Protège ces enfants. Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, ce sont Gabriel et Balthazar. S'il y en a un troisième, ce sera probablement moi. Alors je t'en prie, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je te demande de nous protéger. Surtout de nous-mêmes._

 _N'appelle surtout pas les autres anges._

 _Castiel."_

Dean dû relire deux fois la lettre, tant il se croyait en train de rêver.

"Quoi?!" lâcha-t-il, n'en revenant pas.

"Et si vous m'expliquiez?" fit Bobby, exaspéré.

Il se tourna vers les bébés et les pointa du doigt, tout en regardant Sam.

"Ces...Ces gamins sans défense sont Castiel, Balthazar et ce putain d'Archange Gabriel?" s'écria-t-il.

Bobby n'en revenait pas non plus et lit à son tour la lettre de Castiel. Il se gratta la barbe, silencieux, ses yeux trahissant une certaine angoisse. Il se souvint avoir déjà vu un passage sur les bébés anges qu'il avait survolé mais du peu qu'il en avait lu, ça n'annonçait rien de positif.

"Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par 'surtout de nous-mêmes'?" marmonna Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

"On s'en moque de ça! Ce sont des bébés anges! Et...Et Castiel est aussi un foutu bébé!" s'exclama Dean visiblement très nerveux.

Soudain, celui qui était Balthazar se mit d'un seul coup à pleurer, ayant eu peur lorsque Dean s'était mis à crier. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues roses, tandis que son cri s'intensifiait. Tous se mirent les mains sur les oreilles.

"Ah super!" ronchonna Dean en plissant douloureusement les yeux.

Le petit s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis il se remit à crier, encore plus fort cette fois. Un vase explosa alors à quelques mètres d'eux, les faisant sursauter. Bobby se frappa le front.

"Merde! Ce ne sont pas des bébés normaux, il faut les empêcher de crier sinon ils risquent de détruire la maison!"

Il se dépêcha de prendre Balthazar dans ses bras et le colla contre son torse, sa tête au niveau du cœur. Il se mit à caresser ses ailes tout en le secouant doucement. Les frères Winchester virent avec étonnement le bébé ange s'arrêter petit à petit de pleurer. Il finit par ne plus qu'hoqueter et renifler, serrant de ses petits poings la chemise trempée de larmes de Bobby. Ce dernier soupira avec soulagement.

"T'as le truc toi avec les enfants!" souffla Sam avec admiration.

"A ton avis qui s'est chargé de changer vos couches sales quand votre père était en chasse?" rétorqua-t-il.

Il tapota gentiment le crâne recouvert de cheveux blonds du gamin et celui-ci serra un peu plus son vêtement. Un sourire tendre monta sur les lèvres de Bobby que jamais, Dean ou Sam, n'avaient vu. Cela lui faisant apparemment très plaisir.

"On doit s'occuper d'eux." dit-il finalement en jouant du bout du doigt avec le poing de Balthazar.

"Tu délires!" s'exclama Dean.

"T'as un problème avec les bébés?" demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

"Pas du tout."

Sam le considéra un instant puis sembla comprendre.

"Aah j'ai compris...T'as peur d'eux en fait!"

"Pas du tout." grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et bah prend Castiel dans ce cas. Je dois aller chercher des livres sur les bébés anges à l'étage et je ne veux surtout pas les laisser seuls."

Dean pâlit un peu, faisant ricaner Sam.

"Et toi tu prends Gabriel." ajouta-t-il, le faisant instantanément arrêter de sourire.

Un peu réticents, ils obéirent et prirent chacun leur bébé.

"Dean on ne tient pas un bébé par les bras! Regarde moi comment je...Sam tu vas le faire tomber!"

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes qu'ils les tenaient et déjà les choses se passaient mal. Castiel couinait dans les bras de Dean qui le tenait mal et Sam faisait des petits "aïe" parce que Gabriel tirait ses cheveux en rigolant. Bobby eut un long soupir de lassitude.

"Ca risque d'être long..."

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Bobby se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour chercher son livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le trouva et le sortit. Il entreprit de le lire tandis que les Winchester s'asseyaient en face de lui.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le passage, il poussa un râlement.

"Alors?" fit Sam parfaitement stoïque alors que Gabriel lui mâchonnait une mèche.

"C'est pas bon du tout...Apparemment c'est une sorte de maladie. Ils reviennent à l'état de chérubin sans leurs souvenirs mais toujours avec leurs pouvoirs. Leur grâce est trop instable. Ce qui font d'eux des sortes de bombes atomiques ambulantes car leurs pouvoirs sont à leur maximum et qu'ils ne savent pas comment les utiliser."

Dean regarda d'un seul coup Castiel avec crainte tandis que ce dernier tendait les mains vers lui à la recherche d'un câlin.

" Ca devait être pour ça le 'surtout de nous-mêmes'." marmonna-t-il.

"Je suppose que si les anges ou les démons apprenaient qu'il étaient malades, voudraient se les approprier, une telle puissance pourrait effectivement servir..." conclut Sam avec inquiétude.

Bobby acquiesça.

"J'ai du mal à croire en les voyant que c'est le cas..." fit le cadet Winchester en repoussant gentiment Gabriel qui continuait à agripper ses cheveux.

Bobby ricana doucement.

"Hé ben tu vois les dinosaures? Ils devaient penser la même chose que toi lorsqu'un bébé ange est tombé du ciel et les a fait tous explosé."

Ils déglutirent avec peine. Dean regarda Castiel dans les yeux et celui-ci lui sourit, creusant ses fossettes.

"On dirait qu'on va devoir faire trèèès attention à vous hein Cas' la bombe..." murmura-t-il en lui frottant les cheveux.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de lui parler comme ça. C'était Castiel mais pas Castiel. Et se dire qu'il l'avait sur les genoux en ce moment même était quand même assez gênant. Il était mal à l'aise avec les enfants étant donné que son père n'avait pas été un modèle parental et ne savait donc pas trop comment s'y prendre. Un gargouillement sonore interrompit ses pensées et il vit Castiel agiter nerveusement ses ailes en pinçant les lèvres.

"Je crois qu'il a faim. On ferait mieux de leur donner à manger, j'aimerais garder quelques vases sauf." fit Bobby.

"Ca mange les bébés anges?" s'étonna Sam, "Mais quoi?"

Bobby parcourut rapidement son livre.

"Du lait. Mais seulement de vierges."

"Ben tiens. Ils pouvaient pas en prendre de vaches comme tout le monde?" grommela Dean, "C'est même pas possible!"

"Si. Avec une bonne potion que l'on ferait ingurgité à une vache encore vierge."

"Je suppose que l'on a pas de vaches en magasin..." soupira Sam.

"Exact. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui en possède quelques unes. Je vais aller le voir après avoir fabriqué la potion."

Ils descendirent et Bobby revint à son bureau, cherchant un nouveau livre pour la potion (à se demander s'il ne connaissait pas par cœur sa bibliothèque). Mais Balthazar bougeait, ce qui rendait difficile la simple tâche d'attraper un ouvrage. Il soupira et s'approcha de Sam.

"Prend-le, je veux pas qu'il me gêne ou qu'il se fasse mal." dit-il tout en lui donnant l'enfant.

"Attends mais non, je..." protesta Sam.

Mais il lui avait déjà donné et était maintenant obligé de le garder. Il eut un long soupir et repositionna correctement Balthazar dans ses bras. Ce dernier trouva comme Gabriel que ses cheveux semblaient amusant et se mit lui aussi immédiatement à tirer dessus. Comme Sam n'avait pas de bras libres il était obligé de souffrir sans pouvoir se défendre et son visage se renfrogna, grimaçant légèrement. Dean l'observa se faire torturer et un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il finit par exploser de rire.

"Si tu voyais ta tête Sam! Ah j'en peux plus c'est trop drôle!" rigola Dean en se tenant les côtes.

Il lui envoya un regard furieux.

"Tu verras quand...hmf...ce sera ton tour, aïe...Jerk!" siffla-t-il.

Dean rit plus fort encore.

"Bitch!"

Bobby prit quelques ingrédients et les versa dans un saladier. Puis il les écrasa et les versa dans un flacon où il rajouta une sorte de mixture rouge, que Dean et Sam préférèrent ne pas connaitre la provenance. Puis il secoua trois fois.

"Bon. Je vais aller donner ça à une vache. Vous, restez ici et faites attention aux gamins." dit-il en mettant le flacon dans un sac.

"Attend tu vas pas nous laisser seuls avec eux!" s'exclama Sam qui avait les cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'il ne voyait plus devant lui.

Bobby le toisa l'air amusé avant de répliquer.

"Donnez leur un bain. Ils en ont bien besoin et cela les occupera le temps que je prenne le lait."

Puis il partit et les deux Winchester entendirent la porte claquer. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de le poser sur les trois bambins qui gazouillaient gentiment.

"T'as déjà donné un bain à des enfants toi?" demanda Dean.

"Non." répondit Sam.

Leur regard devint encore plus inquiet et ils poussèrent un gémissement à l'unisson.


End file.
